Lubricating oil in internal combustion engines becomes contaminated in use. Dirt and dust accumulate in the oil from its contact with the atmosphere. Sludge is formed in the oil because of the high temperature and high pressure on the oil in the engine. In addition the oil undergoes chemical changes by reason of oxidation and the combustion products of the engine fuel. These chemical and physical changes continue and will gradually break down the oil to a useless composition for lubricating the engine, necessitating a complete replacement of the used lubricating oil with new oil. Many attempts have been made to prolong the useful life of lubricating oil by means of filters. Such procedures are successful but they normally are useful only in removing large particles of metal, dirt, or sludge; while smaller contaminants and chemical reaction products are unchanged. Thus the life of the lubricating oil is extended but not by as much as is desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved system for treating and rejuvenating lubricating oil. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel system for purifying and preparing lubricating oil for use in an internal combustion engine. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.